During this period, the project team worked to validate and characterize hit compounds identified in the previously completed primary miR-155 screen. Compounds were confirmed for their ability to down-regulate Il-17 production in functional assays using primary cells. Select hit molecules have been advanced toward testing in EAE, a mouse model for multiple sclerosis. Following additional characterization and validation, molecules with promising activity profiles may hold promise for the treatment of autoimmune diseases like multiple sclerosis, Crohn's disease and psoriasis.